Absolute
by insideInsomnia
Summary: Karkat was raised to believe that gay was, well, wrong. When John comes out to him, feelings he has long pushed down rise to the surface. He turns to the two people he trusts most,But when he starts realizing he may want more than friendship. Humanstuck.
1. Wrong way

_Hello there! LOOONG time no see! So, I sorta kinda maybe gave up on Hallow,mostly becasue I completely ran out on inspiration for it. Not that life hasn't been..life, its just I really had no where to go with it, you know? So, for you guys, heres a BRAND-SPANKIN'-NEW multichap story focusing on many peoples favorite pairing, SolKat! Its my highschool AU, And it shall be great! I hope ya'll enjoy it! I've actually already written the first and second chapter, and began the third, so updates shall be quick. Enjoy!_

_WARNING! THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON! IF YOU DONT LIKE SLASH, FEMSLASH, LEMONS, AND/OR HEAVY ANGST I SUGGEST YOU GTFO! _

_Disclaimer: I am not a male. I do not have the name Hussie. I am not god. Therefor I do not own._

ABSOLUTE CHAPTER 1

"Wrong way"

Karkat could not believe it. Honestly, this was such a huge shock, he was stunned into silence. Karkat Vantas, for once in his eighteen year-old life, was dead silent. Silent to the point where it was frightening. Completly scarring. At least, thats what anyone who had grown up around the loud-mouthed, foul-language-using boy would say.

John stared at him, concered. "...Um..Karkat? You..okay, man?" he asked quietly. Karkat grit his teeth. "YOUR FUCKING GAY?" he shouted suddenly, making John jump back a little. The libraian shot Karkat a glare, but did nothing to quiet him, and even if she had said anything to him it wouldnt have mattered.

John nodded slowly, squeezing Dave's hand, which he held from beneath the table. "Karkat? Could you..be a little quieter?" he asked calmly, eyes shifting to the ground. Completely ignoring his comment, Karkat screamed, "AND YOUR DATING THIS FUCKER?" He pointed at Dave, who made a tiny flinch-like movment at the comment.

The libraian stood up and said strictly, "Excuse me sir, but one more out burst, and I will have you removed!" Karkat stood up, smiled widely, and flipped the libraian off. "I can 'remove' myself, you bitch baby-fucker." He snapped, snatching his bag and bolting for the door.

He grabbed his bike, and quickly got on, tearing off down the road. God fucking damn it, why couldn't his parents trust him with a car? He set the mini van on fire by _accident_ for fucks sake! He peddaled quickly down the rode, thoughts muddled into a slimey stew.

_John is fucking gay! And with Dave? That..that..fuck! I thought if he went gay for anyone, it would be..me! Jesus._

Its not that Karkat wanted John to be gay for him, it was just...why Dave? And why wait until they had been dating five months to tell Karkat? Couldn't he have told him sooner? Well, no, exactly, he couldn't. John knew how strict his dad and step-mom where, and if they found out that one of Karkat's closest friends was gay before Vriska came out as bi.. shit would have gone down. Now, though, it didn't matter. Karkat's parents were in a position where they were forced into liking gays,lesbians, and bisexuals, considering their favorite child was bi.

John had been there through all of this, all of Karkat's ranting, and screaming, and all the bruises and scars he had got before the whole ordeal had happened. Karkat was raised to believe gay was wrong, that if you were gay, you were a mistake. You were an accident. You were fucked up.

What I mean by 'Raised to believe..' is he had the gay beaten out of him. When he had began noticing how a certain curly-hairded, violet-eyed, clown-loving boy looked dazzling in the sunlight, he told his dad, thinking it was normal. His father, angry at the mere thought that his son, _his son_, could ever be gay, hit Karkat, screaming.

He never had a thought like that about another male again, but a small tic stayed in the back of his brain, reminding him that he was gross, and he was a disgusting ugly fuck up, forever.

Then, at age fourteen, freshman year, two years after the first blow had been struck, he began to date Terezi Pyrope. Beautiful, smart, loud, obnoxious Terezi Pyrope. They had began thier relationship with a big bang, and it had ended with a big bang as well, with Terezi leaving him for the one person he thought he'd never be left for. His step-sister, Vriska Serket.

Karkat had turned to his three closest friends, Gamzee Makara, John Egbert, and Sollux Captor, who had comforted the broken fifteen year-old. They told him that it wasn't that bad to be single, just look at them, they were all three perfectly happy. Then Karkat told them who she had dumped him for.

That created an outrage through out the group. All four were pissed, and all four had nothing they could do about it. Except beat the spider-bitch at her own game. Which they never suceeded in doing.

It was around that time that Vriska came out to her parents. She called a big family meeting, Karkat included. When they all sat down, she stood, looked at the three of them, then annouced loudly that she was dating Terezi Pyrope. Her mother had gasped loudly, while her father yelled nonsense. She simply smiled at Karkat, waiting for him to explode. Which he did. He stood up, drew his hand into a fist, and punched her directly in the nose, something he had been waiting to do for many years.

His dad had stood up, and shoved him onto the couch, yelling, "YOU FUCKING DUMBASS! DO NOT HIT MY LITTLE ANGEL!" he then went and hugged Vriska, saying how it was alright she was with another girl, how they were happy for her no matter what.

That sent Karkat off the edge, he ran from the house, and went to John's, telling him almost everything. And now, two years later, here he was, riding his grey bike down the street, trying to figure out how, in the middle of all of this shit, John had gone gay.

Karkat pulled into the driveway of his house, and into the garage. He threw his bike to the ground and stormed inside, wasting no time to get to his room and to get his laptop.

He opened pesterchum and scrolled through the contacts, finally finding the name of someone he could actually hold a real conversation with. 'twinArmegedons'. Sollux.

**carcinoGenetics[CG] began pestering twinArmegedons[TA] at [5:30 pm]**

**CG: SOLLUX.**

**CG: FUCK, SOLLUX, I KNOW YOUR ONLINE!**

**CG: ANSWER ME, YOU FUCKER!**

**TA: je2u2 kk, calm your tiit2**

**CG: WELL IM SO SORRY FOR BEING UPSET, EVEN THOUGH IT IS A PERFECTLY REASONABLE HUMAN EMOTION. MY BAD.**

**TA: damn iit, kk. you know what ii mean. now what the fuck i2 wrong?**

**CG: OH, I WOULD LOVE TO TELL YOU, BUT YOU HAVE CRUSHED MY SENSITIVE HEART WITH ALL YOUR OVERLY INSENSITIVE WORDS. I GUESS THAT YOU WILL BE ALWAYS WONDERING WHAT IT WAS THAT WAS UPSETTING YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR THE REST OF YOUR MORTAL LIFE, AND SOME BEYOND THAT.**

**CG: FOREVER YOU WILL BE HAUNTED BY THE FACT YOU CANNOT LISTEN TO ME FOR TWO FUCKING SECONDS. THE GHOST OF MY EMOTION SHALL STALK YOU THROUGH THE EMPTY HALLS THAT WILL BECOME YOUR LIFE, AND YOU SHALL BE CAST INTO THE PITS OF DEPRESSION.**

**CG: ALL BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T BE SENSITIVE FOR ONCE IN YOUR PATHETIC AS FUCK LIFE.**

**TA: well, that totally lacked iit2 u2ually stiing. not really offen2iive, kk. you can do 2o much better.**

**TA: now, what2 wrong?**

**CG: THANKS, YOU ASSHOLE. **

**CG: AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG?**

**CG: GEE, WHERE THE FUCK DO I BEGIN?**

**CG: LET ME THINK HERE, LETS GO BACK TO THE SUMMER BEFORE SEVENTH GRADE, SHALL WE? TAKE A TRIP DOWN MEMORY LANE.**

**TA: 2ee, thii2 ii2 why ii 2ometiime2 iignore you! you bather on u2ele22y about 2omethiing that doe2nt matter, and when we fiinally get down to the poiint you were tryiing to make, iit2 2o 2tupiid! NOW II REPEAT. WHAT. THE. FUCK. II2. WRONG?**

**CG: OKAY, I'LL GET TO IT. IMAGINE OUR CIRCLE OF 'FRIENDS' WE HAVE. ALL SIXTEEN. NOW SLOWLY AND DRAMTICALLY LIKE THEY DO IN MY FUCKING AWESOME MOVIES ZOOM IN ON ME ,YOU , GAMZEE , JOHN , AND DAVE. NOW CUT OUT ME, YOU, AND GAMZEE. WHAT DO YOU SEE? DO YOU SEE THE DUMB FUCKER KNOWN AS DAVE STRIDER?**

**CG: NOW LOOK AT JOHN. HOW DOES HE LOOK? WELL OBVIOUSLY HE'LL BE HAPPY AS FUCK. BECAUSE, OH LOOK! DAVE IS HOLDING HIS HAND! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS COULD POSSIBLY MEAN? OR ARE YOU TOO DUMB TO FIGURE IT OUT?**

**CG: INSTEAD OF WAITING FOR A REPLY, IM JUST GOING TO FUCKING SAY IT. JOHN IS A HOMOSEXUAL. HES A FUDGEPACKER. **

**CG: JOHN 'NOT A HOMOSEXUAL' EGBERT IS AS GAY AS THE LEAD SINGER OF FUCKING QUEEN.**

**TA: ii cant hone2tly 2ay iim 2hocked, kk.**

**CG: HOW THE FUCK IS THAT NOT COMPLETELY SHOCKING YOU? YOU SHOULD BE HAVING A HEART ATTACK AND DYING BECAUSE OF THE SHOCK OF MY PREVIOUS STATMENTS, THOLLUCKS.**

**TA: well, becau2e..ii kiinda already knew?**

**CG: WHAT?**

**TA: john told me and tavro2 a couple day2 ago.**

**CG:...**

**CG:...**

**CG:...**

**TA: kk?**

**CG: FUCKING EGBERT!**

**carcinoGenetics [CG] ceased pestering twinAmeggedons [TA] at [5:55 pm]**

Karkat slammed down his laptops screen, then burried his face into the bumblebee pillow pet Sollux had gotten him for his fourteenth birthday. He burried his face deep into the pillow and screamed until his lungs burned for air and his eyes stung with hot, angry tears.

_'Annie's twelve years-old, in two more_

_she'll be a whore, nobody ever told her:_

_Its the wrong way'_

_AN: Did I mention that Vriska and Karkat are step-siblings? Oops, well, they that was chapter one. Never said they would be long chapters. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TIME? WHEN WILL WE GET TO THE M RATED STUFF? WHEN IS SOLKAT COMING INTO PLAY? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF 'ABSOLUTE' BY ME!_

_Seriously though! I hoped you liked! Some Constructive Critism will be awesome, and some nice comments ar egreatly appriciated! Love ya'll!_

_Peace,Love, and Slash,_

_Emie(Lesser than three)_


	2. Oil and Water

_Hello! Heres the second chapter 'Absolute'! I really hope you guys like this as much as I like writing it! And incase you didn't guess after the first chapter title, all the chapters are names of songs. I put my ipod on shuffle and whatever song comes up after two skips is the one I use...Anyways, enjoy!Oh BTW total humanstuck thing in here: Sollux has a gay father, whos boyfriend is named Sam. His Fathers name is Peter(Hint hint: Signless+Psiioniic= Sam+Peter)_

_WARNING! THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON. IF YOU DONT LIKE SLASH, FEMSLASH, LEMONS, AND/OR HEAVY ANGST, I SUGGEST YOU GTFO_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Homestuck it'd have so much gay in it right now._

Absolute

"Oil and Water"

Sollux sighed loudly, before shutting his laptop and pushing himself away from the desk. He stood and stretched, then exited his room, wandering down stairs to the kitchen. "Hey, Dad, whatth for dinner?" He asked, pearing over his father's shoulder. "Tacos," His father replied, flipping over the sizzling meat. Sollux smiled, then leaned over, snatching up a peice of the meat and popping it into his mouth.

"Hey! No eating before dinner!" Sam, his fathers current boyfriend, said, looking sternly at the teenager. Sollux held up his hands in a 'Im totally in the wrong here' way. "Wathent me. I thwear." Sam shook his head, smile playing on his thin lips. Peter rolled his eyes, and told Sollux to shoo.

Sollux complied, and decided he would pay a suprise visit to his closest friend, Karkat Vantas. Who he probably really needed to talk to right now. He exited the house, yelling over his shoulder that he'd be back in time for dinner.

He grabbed his dad's motorcycle, and sped out of the appartment complex as though there was a dangerous criminal on his heels.

As he sped down the road, his thought wandered. Sollux thought back to the time he met Karkat, and how bad of a circumstance it had been under.

They were both in the fourth grade, and it was recess. As usual, Sollux was sitting alone, leaning up against a brick wall. He was just being his quiet self, trying to avoid bullies and all that good shit. Thats when Vriska, and her two lakies, Equius and Eridan, arrived infront of him.

"Hey, punkass!" Vriska sneered at him, grinning like a chesire cat. Sollux didn't acknowledge her,just stared at her dirt encrusted shoes. Equius grit his teeth. "Vriska..Vriska is ecpecting you to respond..you..s-scum." Equius choked out, looking at Eridan for support. The gaywad with the way-to-long-for-him scarf just crossed his arms and stared angrily at the boy.

Vriska stepped towards the lithe boy, holding up her hand to Equius, a 'dont move' motion. "Hey, Sollux. Im talking to you here!" she snarled, kicking him not to gently. Sollux still said nothing, and made no moves to stop her. When he didn't react, Vriska growled. "Go ahead, boys."

The two boys proceeded to beat up Sollux, Eridan holding him down, and Equius sending blows to his face. Sollux still said nothing, just admitted whimpers and yelps of pain. He thought all hope was gone for him, when he heard a loud voice yell,

"HEY VRISKA! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The two boys stopped their hitting, to look at the two people now standing before them. One of them, Gamzee Makara was looking very upset at the fact that they were beating up someone, after all, everyone he knew the name of was totally his bro. The other, Karkat, had a scowl set on his face.

Vriska walked up to her step-brother, looking extremely displeased. "What are you gonna do about it, Karkles? Tell Daddy?" she teased, sticking out her tounge. Karkat shoved her away, ignoring her coment. Gamzee held her back, saying calmly, "Look, sis, Karkat ain't gonna hurt you or your motherf'n buds, kay? Ya just gotta stop beaten up on that cool muthafucka right there." he said, nodding his head in Sollux's direction.

Karkat looked at Equius, and told him to move, which he complied to, but not before perspiring prefusely. Eridan, who was a pussy to begin with, had already scurried away. Karkat looked down at the bloody lump that was Sollux, then dropped down to his knees.

"Hey. Hey, you. Sollux,right? Hey, you dumb nooksucker. Get up." He said, grabbing Sollux's hand and standing, trying to pull him up. Sollux struggled, but finally managed to stand shakily. He looked at Karkat, then dropped his gaze to the ground

"You okay, you dumb fuck?" Karkat asked, dropping the other's hand. Sollux nodded slowly, watching as blood dripped off his face and onto the ground. Karkat scoffed. "The correct answer is 'no'. C'mon" he demanded, grabbing the other boys wrist and pulling him to the bathrooms.

After they got inside, Karkat told Sollux to sit down. He obeyed,quietly. Karkat grabbed a towel wet it, then walked back to Sollux. He began to wipe the blood and dirt off his face. "You were pretty stupid to pick a fight with Vriska and her Workers." Karkat commented, dabbing around Sollux's eyes.

Sollux simply nodded.

Karkat screwed up his nine year-old face. "Start talking." He commanded, falling back onto his bottom and into a criss-crossed sitting position. The other nine year-old still said nothing. Karkat ground his teeth together. "Say something!" He snapped.

"They beat me up for no reathon.." Sollux muttered, shuddering at his lisp, hoping that Karkat wouldn't make fun of it. Seeing the shudder pass through his new 'friend', Karkat simply said, "Yeah Vriska is kinda a..well, a big bitch," he paused, "So, your name is Sollux, right?"

Sollux nodded. "Yeah. Tho...whatth your name?"

"Karkat Vantas."

Sollux grinned. "You have two Kth in your name." Karkat shrugged, "Yeah, so what?" Sollux simply smiled a little wider and said, "Oh nothing, kk." Karkat scowled, thinking rudely,_ oh boy, another nickname!_ But he only said, "Whatever you say, Thollucks"

The two talked a little longer, before deciding they should probably get to class. As the walked out the bathroom, Sollux looked over at Karkat. "Hey kk, whatth a nookthucker?"

Karkat shrugged yet again. "How the fuck should I know?"

And thus their friendship was born.

Sollux slowed as he approached the Vantas-Serket abode, taking in the sight of the giant house. He put the motorcycle in park and hopped off, jogging up to the door. He rang the door bell, and leaned up against their door frame. The door swung open to reveal a very pissed off looking Karkat.

"Hey kk."

"Go away."

"Aww,not going to invite me in? Im hurt." He replied snidely, brushing past his friend and into the house anyway. He made his way to his friends room, Karkat on his heels. They finally arrived in the huge grey room, and Sollux flopped back onto Karkat's red-colored bed. He picked up the ratty old Bumblebee Pillow-pet he had gotten Karkat for his fourteenth birthday as a joke.

"Kk, you thitill have thith thing ?" he chuckled, tossing it behind him. Karkat didn't say anything, just flopped down next to his friend. "Of course I still fucking have it, Thollucks." The tall, thin, caucaisan shot the short puerto rican a glare , annoyed at the nickname. But he guessed thats how Karkat felt about the whole 'kk' thing, so they called it even.

For a while, they laid there in a comfortable silence before Sollux said quietly, "Hey, kk? Whatth a nookthucker?" Hopefully Karkat would take this the way he ment it, as an apology for not telling him about John.

Karkat sat up and looked at him, smirking a little.

"How the fuck should I know?"

_'You and I are, _

_Like Oil and water, _

_We've been trying, trying, trying,_

_oh, to mix it up'_

_AN: So! Thats the second chapter of my story! I cannot wait to get comments and shit and Im so excited omigod. I absolutely loved writing this chapter so much, and I really hope you like it. Honestly, even though its only the second, itsmy favorite so far. EEEEEE, I just started the third ..Im so excited to continue with this story, I really see it becoming one of my best!_

_ANYWHORE! Hope you enjoyed._

_Peace, Love , And Slash,_

_Emie(Lesser than three)_


End file.
